1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a memorial facility and, more particularly, to a cenotaph memorial facility and method of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interment rituals extend back to prehistoric times. Archaeologists have discovered remains throughout the world that indicate ritualistic interment of the deceased. The discovered remains have been of individuals, couples (e.g. a husband and wife) and even entire families. The discoveries have indicated that the bodies are often placed in tombs, or other locations, in a careful manner. The bodies are often accompanied by artifacts, such as weapons, tools, jewelry, and the like.
The Egyptians developed complex interment rituals, including mummification. The mummified remains were entombed within a sarcophagus inside a pyramid. Tools, implements, jewelry, and the like were often interred in nearby chambers. Thus, ritualistic interment, in its various forms, has been used over the centuries.
In contrast to interment rituals, a cenotaph is not designed to contain remains. A cenotaph is defined as “a monument erected in the honor of a deceased person whose remains are interred elsewhere.” Webster's II New College Dictionary, Houghton Mifflin Co., New York 2001. For example, a cenotaph may have been used to honor a war hero whose remains were not recovered or were interred elsewhere. For example, a seaman may have been laid to rest at sea and a cenotaph created in the seaman's home country.